


Bedtime

by FallenFurther



Series: Transforming Tracys AU [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Animal Transformation, Beds, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, EagleScott, Family Fluff, Fluff, Full Moon, Gen, PuppyAlan, References to Thunderbirds, Sneaking Out, Werewolves, werevirgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for Fluffember2020. Day 1: BedtimeBedtime is a set routine, except for one night of the month. When the moon is full, WereVirgil is about, and his brothers want to join him too.
Series: Transforming Tracys AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bedtime

Bedtime followed a set routine for Tracy boys, except for that one night of the month. Virgil had no choice in the matter, he would change at the rising of the full moon and no one could tell the werewolf to go to bed. The moon gave him an unnatural energy that he just had to run off and on the few occasions his father had tried to confine him to his room, it had only resulted in furniture getting damaged and broken. Virgil's wolf instincts couldn't be swept under a rug because he was human most of the time. 

So bedtime during the full moon was non-existent for Virgil, which was fantastic to a young boy. He did get some sleep during the night but he was always exhausted the next day. Some days it was so bad that Dad allowed him to stay home ‘sick’. His brothers weren't always understanding about it, complaining that they never get to stay at home when they are ‘sick’. Especially Gordon, the king of trying to get out of school. They were also disgruntled that their bedtime never changed on a full moon. They still had to go to bed at the right and proper times. Virgil had mixed feelings about it. He loved playing with his brothers in wolf form, but he had to be so careful not to hurt them. He was so much stronger than them and he'd injured Scott and John a few times when he'd gotten overexcited. He'd learnt to hold back his strength by the time Gordon was old enough to play with him. 

Not that bedtime stopped his brothers from joining him during the full moon. They would be punished if caught, normally no dessert and early to bed the next night. Though Virgil was certain that Grandma and Dad let his brothers get away with it on some occasions, the creative escape plans being the most successful. Each brother developed their own full moon bedtime routine. 

Scott had started as an escape artist, creeping down the stairs or climbing out the window to join Virgil. There had been a few scraped knees and bruises from failed footing but as long as he didn’t make too much noise when he landed, Scott was normally successful. Once Scott had mastered his own transformation, he would just fly out the window to join Virgil. A set of clothes was always hidden somewhere for Scott to pull on once free. The location of the clothes changed frequently once Gordon got wind of Scott's scheme. Their younger brother would take or hide the clothes so Scott would have to bare all if he wanted to spend time with the werewolf. As much as Virgil loved his elder brother, he preferred it when Scott wore clothes. 

John was the smart one. He quickly moved on from sneaking out while Dad was distracted, and would instead set an alarm for the early hours when he knew the adults were fast asleep. He would often just spend the night sitting with Virgil, throwing a ball if required. John particularly liked to join Virgil on nights when astronomical events clashed with the full moon. Sometimes the telescope would come with him. Other times, like for the odd meteorite shower, John would just sit and watch with Virgil curled up around him. Virgil knew his body would keep his little brother warm, despite the chill that hung in the air at that time of night. 

Gordon was the one who got caught the most, but then he was the one who snuck out the most. Gordon and Virgil had a special bond, probably stemming from Gordon’s love of animals and his boundless energy that made it seem like it could keep up with his werewolf brother. There was a whole box of balls and toys which they would play with together, though they would also roughhouse in the grass or hay. Despite his strength, Gordon had never received more than a few scratches, bruises and bumps during these play fights, and this was no worse than what Gordon gave himself on a daily basis. His brother’s laughter would ring out, and Virgil was always certain that Dad and Grandma could hear it, but they were never disturbed. When Gordon started doing his early morning swim training he stopped staying up late on the full moon, and would instead get up an hour or so early and hang out with Virgil beforehand. It became a routine and meant some moons he got to spend time with each one of his brothers. 

Alan turned out to be extremely good at sneaking out, his small body and softer footsteps making it easy for him to pass unnoticed. He, like Scott, would stay up late and spend time with Virgil at the start of the night, which often meant Scott was also with them. Alan never seemed to mind that he ever got much alone time with the werewolf, though there were moons that Scott deliberately didn’t visit so they could be alone. Alan’s sneaking out became easier when he started transforming. Despite how disgruntled he was that he became a small dog, it meant he could easily slip out the house as long as he kept his claws from scratching the wooden floors. Virgil enjoyed the fact that Alan was a canine like him, Scott’s and John’s claws were sharp and Gordon preferred to be in water and wet fur wasn’t something Virgil found pleasant, but Alan could run beside him. Even if he was slower, they could still run through the vegetation quicker than they could as humans, their paws would pound the dirt as they raced about and there was something heart-warming about having a brother almost like himself. Curling up together was one of the most comfortable things, and Virgil loved it. Even if he often had to carry a tired Alan back to bed, because as much as his brothers pushed their bedtime, they just didn’t have the energy to stay up like he did.


End file.
